Aunt Monica
Aunt Monica is the woman who raised Deirdre Green after her mother passed away and her father left her to protect her from magic. Personality Monica is a friendly mother figure who has encouraged Deirdre since she was a small child. In "Monica Time," Deirdre describes Monica as just seeming "to set me on the right course when we chat. I can be sinking in a sea of vague and she’s drag me out and prop me back off." Monica is extremely honest, Deirdre stating that she had never lied to her and that she could ask any questions she wantedhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/07/20/the-conversation/. For Deirdre, Monica was a major figure of support and comfort throughout all of her trials and tribulations. Biography Aunt Monica is not actually Deirdre's biological aunt, but was Deirdre's mother's best friend and schoolmate who was chosen to raise her after her mother passed away. Sullivan Green took Deirdre to Bunratty, Ireland to be raised once her mother passed, fearing his presence would attract dangerous magic to Deirdre. Growing up, Monica encouraged Deirdre to embrace her free-spirit tendencies and helped her to grow into the strong person she would become. The two were incredibly close throughout her childhood, a relationship which continued to be strong as Deirdre grew into adulthood. Over the years, Monica had told Deirdre about her mother and bits about her father, though information about Sullivan remained inconsistent over the yearshttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/03/16/recurring-dream/. After moving to London, Deirdre continued to keep in frequent contact with Monica, such as calling her when David Bowie passed awayhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/01/11/unreal/. When Deirdre broke up with her long-term boyfriend, David, Monica was the person she called for emotional support and urged her to come homehttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/01/24/oh-dear/. Monica continued to be a source of support during Deirdre's journey to New York City after the death of her father, sending money so that Deirdre could ship her belongingshttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/07/15/unsatisfying-endings/. Despite being miles away from Deirdre during the events of the Monarch Papers, Monica still acted as a source of support when she was struggling. In particular, when Deirdre was being stalked by King Rabbit, Monica was the person who calmed her down and comforted herhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/09/22/miss-havisham-takes-a-tumble/. Later, when Deirdre was searching for more information on her parents, Monica sent Deirdre a package with Sullivan's journal and her mother's scarfhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/12/15/what-to-do/. When Deirdre left New York, she traveled back to Bunratty to visit Monica in "Knocking Back", after receiving a phone call from a family friend. She revealed that Aunt Monica had been suffering from dementia, having become more and more forgetful in the past few months, even forgetting Deirdre. However, when Deirdre visited, Monica said there was 'a light about her" and that she had looked different since she'd started living in New York. It was a moment of clarity for Deirdre, who decided to pursue the clues from The Monarch Papers rather than stay with Monica and watch her fade awayhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/05/knocking-back/. On August 4, 2017, during Fragment Fourteen, Deirdre returned to Bunratty with Cole after the passing of Aunt Monicahttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-14-obscuriotempus-found/1333/11. References Category:Character